Story Time
by Blacksoul9321
Summary: Ciel and Becky are having a restless night so what is better than to have Sebastian to read the two a bedtime story but the book is no ordinary book it has the trio in the book along with some grim reapers and the Trancy duo in the fairy tales. pairings include: Sebastian x oc mainly, Ciel x oc for one story, grelliam, Eric x Alan, etc. this takes place after hbmdhs also its modern


Story Time chapter one

**Bored I decided to make another fan fiction since I have three I have not finished and one im working on and I think there is more than three that I'm working on.. Oh well anyways here is story time.**

**Oh and btw I am using my OC from my very first story so yeah I might just use her only for modern black butler stories I make. **

**It's not only SebastianxOC there is more pairings. The first story is just a start and a bit boring but it will get better soon. So please stick around ok here is the first chapter it might be short but here it goes**

**I don't own black butler or all the fairy tales I put in here **

Waking up from a nightmare Ciel began to walk towards his room. Sleeping In the study was not as comfortable as it seems. Walking in the dark came easy to him since he was a demon and all. Walking down the dark and quiet halls he came across Becky. 'why is she up this late?' he thought to himself walking up her he spoke to her "Becky "he said concerned "why are you up this late?"

"I should say the same to you Ciel. Why are you up this late?" she said "but then again you are a demon should I shouldn't even question it"

"Hey i was heading to my room I kind of slept in the study again" he said chuckling a little

"That wouldn't surprise me" she said rolling her eyes "I woke up cause of a bad dream. So I decided to head to the kitchen for some water" she said

"You had a bad dream also? That is odd but it doesn't matter I should go to the uh.. Room "

"Wait. Ciel what was your dream about?" she said nervously

"My past it is kindof weird that they are resurfacing a little. So what is yours?"

"Well it was about creepy animatronics trying to kill me or something with endless zombies trying to chase me" she shuddered at the thought of those animals trying to get her.

"Oh that must be very disturbing" Ciel said

"It really was "

Silence filled the hallways and mansion soon the two heard footsteps coming close to them Ciel and becky froze at the sound. Soon Ciel could feel Becky hiding behind him the steps began to come closer and the two felt there heartbeat get louder and louder. Ciel saw a figure in the corner and he began to feel a bit spooked. The shadow came closer Ciel closed his eyes for a while. He felt a hand on his shoulder he looked and saw a robotic hand with brown fur and patches on it. He screamed "AHHH!" Becky looked to see what was wrong and saw the hand and she screamed too.

"Hahha hahaha haha your faces are priceless" the two looked up to see Sebastian laughing Becky ,and Ciel glared at him

"SEBASTIAN! Stop it" The two said at the same time "It's not funny" Ciel said

"Yeah what he said"

"Oh come now it was just a small joke. Anyways why are you two up this late?"

"We both had nightmares" Becky said Ciel nodded

"I was heading to my room and she was going to get a glass of water and that's how we are in the hallways now" Ciel said the demon butler sighed.

"You two get back to bed" he said at the two

"But I can't sleep if someone sleeps with me" Becky said "I'm still scared from my nightmare"

"I can't sleep with you I need to make my nightly rounds and finish some work" he said apologetically

"Can't Ciel sleep with me we will both just sleep with different blankets" she looked at him pleadingly

"I'm okay with it if he is" he said pointing at Sebastian. Sebastian thought about it for a while until he came to an answer

"It's fine" he looked at Ciel "just don't do anything idiotic"

"Okay" the two said

As they were escorted back into Becky's room the two were beginning to become restless. "Hey Sebastian can you please please pretty please …"

"No"

"But how did you know what I was going to say?'

"Well I already know you too well as it is or what kind of butler would I be if I didn't" he said smugly

"Please" she begged" It's just a story" looking up at him with puppy dog eyes he could not resist how adorable she looked as much as he loved her he didn't want to give in at all but he couldn't resist any longer. He cursed at himself for giving in to her.

"Fine just let me get the story book" he said as he left her side if the bed and grabbed the book on the table stand. The book read _'enchanting fairy tales'_ although she was 17 years old she still loved fairy tales like a child.

"Fairy tales?" Ciel said confused

"Don't ask" Sebastian said he plopped down onto a chair next to the bed "seeing as she is a girl I wouldn't blame her for liking them still. He began to read the first chapter.


End file.
